


《水火》(2020.4.1补档)

by Horatia



Category: Stove League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horatia/pseuds/Horatia
Relationships: 任东奎/白胜秀
Kudos: 3





	《水火》(2020.4.1补档)

关键词:发情期/车内

1.

白胜秀抬眼看着面前的人，表情滴水不漏。

他一向对Alpha信息素的味道很敏感。  
那种与生俱来的侵略感总是令他警惕。

"团长。"

他淡然地撇开目光，"我已经不是梦想队的团长了。"

"好。"任东奎偏头轻笑一声，走上前来，"白胜秀，你..."

白胜秀微不可见地向后退了退，面上仍是十分平静:"什么事？"

又是这样，仿佛天底下就没有什么能让这人摘下平静的面具。

仿佛一根刺梗在喉头。既提不上来，也咽不下去。  
他眸光闪了闪，脱口而出，"你到底把我当什么了？"

"..."  
这个问题实在出乎白胜秀的意料。  
他神色莫名地瞧着对方，"你说什么？"

任东奎自知失言，只得生硬地转了话茬，"...为什么不接电话？"

"哦？"白胜秀想了想，不以为意，"或许不小心按到静音了。"

任东奎看着他，"昨天十二点的时候还在外面吧？"

闻言，白胜秀一怔，"是啊，不过..."

不过你是怎么知道的？  
不对。就算你知道，又和你有什么关系？

"你自己打过来一个莫名其妙的电话。"任东奎给他气笑了，"再打回去又不接，搞什么？"

...真的假的？  
白胜秀抬手揉了揉额角，神情颇有些尴尬。

"是在酒厅吧？"任东奎俯身凑近了些，"就你这样的..."他声音很轻，"半夜还待在那种地方，不要命了吗？"

白团长是Omega，这在梦想队是个公开的秘密。

...靠这么近干嘛。  
白胜秀皱了皱眉，又往后挪了一步，"那天我和斗基一起，而且我已经打过信息抑..."

停。  
有什么必要说得这么详细？

其实只是因为上次的比赛顺利拿了冠军，姜斗基便提议要请他吃顿饭。想着也没什么理由拒绝，他就应下了。  
已经有好些日子没见了，又是他向来欣赏的选手，不知不觉就在外头待得迟了一些。

话音刚落，他就清晰地感到萦绕在周身的信息素一下子沉郁了好几个度。

对方在生气。

有什么好气的？  
但白胜秀已经无暇思考。他垂下眼，声音压得很低，"...离我远一点。"

"噢，"任东奎自顾自地点了点头，"能和姜斗基喝酒到半夜...但不许我靠近一步，是吗？"

这怎么能一样？人家姜斗基是Beta啊。  
还有，信息素就不能收一收吗？

"..."白胜秀机械地重复道，"你先离我远一点。"

真正让他紧张的是，他觉察到心底竟然隐隐有向对方靠近的冲动，而且还有愈演愈烈之势。

过不了几天就要进入发情期了。  
他本来今晚回家就要续打抑制剂的，哪曾想下班路上还会在停车场被人给堵住。

"怎么？"任东奎歪头盯着他，眼神天真又顽劣，"白团长竟然也会害怕吗？"

啊西，被这小子逼疯了。  
但今天实在没力气跟他斗嘴。白胜秀闭了闭眼，无奈道:"...让开。"

"团长，"他仍没有要后退的意思，"你不好奇自己在电话里都说了什么吗？"

"都说了不要叫我团长..."白胜秀有气无力地按了按太阳穴，"听不懂韩语吗？别靠我这么近，你..."

"你在电话里说..."任东奎笑着弯下腰，在他耳边轻轻吹了一口气，"你啊，可喜欢我了。"

·

白胜秀一哽。

...居然干了这么丢人的事吗。  
真没面子。

好吧。的确要承认，他以前是对任东奎有点兴趣——年轻帅气的Alpha，谁没有兴趣呢？

但他对于和Alpha打交道一向十分谨慎。更何况，他自认那么点儿兴趣还远不到醉后打电话表白的程度。

唯一可能的原因只能是他太久没喝酒，飘了。

不承认就对了...反正他也是真的记不得。  
装作若无其事素来是他的特长。

"说什么呢？"白胜秀云淡风轻地挑了挑眉，只有紧攥着的手指显露出稍显慌乱的心绪，"到底是我醉了还是你醉了？而且..."

后颈忽地一凉。  
"..."他话音一滞，终于变了脸色，"把手拿开！"

始作俑者无辜地眨了眨眼睛，倒是颇为听话地收回了手。

白胜秀微微松了口气，但仍觉得浑身不自在。

"团长，"任东奎轻轻一嗅，忽地笑了,"抑制剂可得准时打啊。"唔，还是说..."他盯着白胜秀，漫不经心地舔了舔沾染上甜美气息的指尖，"让我来帮你呢？"

·

他的眼神是毫不掩饰的诱惑。  
愈发浓烈的信息素也是。

白胜秀侧过脸，声音微微发颤，"不用了。"他边说边转过了身，按下车钥匙的开锁键，"我就先..."

"真的吗？"任东奎从背后一把环住他的腰，下巴抵在了他的肩膀上，"团长，你在说谎啊。"

白胜秀呼吸蓦地一乱。

身体的本能让他没办法挣脱这个怀抱。  
甚至还有点依恋。

他脚下发软，但还是死撑着拒绝，"放开..."

任东奎没理会他，低头用唇瓣轻轻蹭了蹭他的后颈。

白胜秀身形一僵，颇有些恼羞成怒，"...任东奎！"

这么敏感的吗？

"团长..."他恶作剧般地一口咬在离腺体只有几寸之遥的皮肤上，笑得露出了尖尖的虎牙，像个偷吃蜂蜜的孩子，"你好甜啊。"

白胜秀闷哼一声，整个人都瑟缩了一下。

那么漂亮，那么易碎。  
像个本应摆在神坛的精致瓷像。

车门被猛地打开。任东奎揽着他倒在了后座，一个翻身便将他压在了身下。

白胜秀惊了一跳，"你..."

"团长，"任东奎单手撑在他的腰侧，声音低哑,"...知道以前我每天看着你的时候，都在想些什么吗？"

极具吸引力的信息素气味席卷而来，充斥着鼻腔。  
身体深处仿佛有一股暖流呼之欲出。他有些慌张地攥着衣角，殷红的唇上泛着湿润的水光。

"我在想，"任东奎意味不明地笑了笑，屈起膝盖抵在他的两腿之间，轻声道:"你在办公桌上被弄哭的样子...会有多好看。"

意识开始有些模糊起来，对方一连串的话语于他而言都成了无意义的字符。白胜秀低低喘着气，几乎是下意识地伸手抓住了对方的胳膊，"帮...帮帮我..."

"不是说不用吗？"任东奎抬起手，温柔地理了理他额前的碎发，"那你求我就好了。"

"..."白胜秀后知后觉地感到一阵羞耻，嘤咛着发出了几个破碎的音节，眼神湿漉漉地盯着对方，似是蒙了一层水雾。

任东奎勾了勾嘴角，偏头埋在他的颈窝边，近乎贪婪地嗅着他的气息。

·

仿佛一朵落在泥潭的雪色白梅，圣洁又肮脏。

而他会让他彻底绽放。

2.

稍嫌闷热的空气中混杂着彼此的信息素，互相交缠在一起，落得满室旖旎。

身上的年轻躯体对他予取予求，一次次将他推向顶峰。  
承受着道道猛烈撞击的他仿佛碎成了无数片，每一片都在叫嚣着原始的欢愉。

"不...这里不行..."凭着最后一根细若游丝的理智，他抬手捂住了脖子，"会被看到的..."

任东奎顿下动作，挑眉看了白胜秀一眼，"这样吗？"他俯身含住一粒充血挺立的乳尖，轻轻厮磨着，"那这里呢？"

白胜秀难耐地呻吟了一声，攀着他肩膀的右手陡然收紧，留下一道清晰的抓痕。

些微的疼痛更激起了征服欲。任东奎舔了舔下唇，低声笑道:"...还不够啊。"

白胜秀意识还没完全清醒，眨着朦胧的泪眼望着身上的人，委委屈屈的样子。原本整洁的衬衫早已皱成了一团，几滴浊白的液体沾在领带上，显得纯情又放荡，与平日里西装革履的清冷模样判若两人。

这是他的Omega。  
他的。

·

"团长，"任东奎抬手抚上他的脸颊，喃喃道:"你早就喜欢我了，对吧？"

"..."白胜秀目光闪烁了一下，抿了抿嘴。

"之前不就总是偷偷看我吗？"任东奎笑了起来，捏住他小巧的耳垂，"以为我都不知道么？"

白胜秀小声否认:"我没..."  
话音未落就忽地一下被贯穿到底。他闷哼一声，连带着声音都变了调，"...没有。"

"怎么总是说谎呢？"任东奎俯下身，亲了亲他的眉心，"这样可不行啊，白团长。"

本来是再正经不过的称呼，但偏生尾音微微上扬，端的莫名勾人。

轻飘飘落在耳中，连带着心尖都颤了颤。

"团长..."任东奎扣住他的肩膀将他翻了个身，低头吻在了他的后颈上，"让我标记你，好不好？"

"..."这种事情为什么还要问出来？

这样跪趴着的姿势直令白胜秀浑身发烫。他臊得耳尖通红，半晌没吭声，似是默认。

·

丝丝的钝痛。  
酥而麻。

他咬着下唇，隐忍地喘息着。

任东奎单手揽住白胜秀的腰，另一只手顺着平坦的小腹一路向上游走，最终停留在了喉结处。他轻轻摩挲那一小块突起，感受着指尖下真切的温热。

"...白胜秀。"

他一遍遍低声唤着他的名字。  
宛若朝圣的信徒，虔诚又狂热。

·

隐秘的角落里藏着隐秘生长的爱。  
像朱砂痣烙在心口，像白月光映在窗前。

在劫难逃。

-END-


End file.
